<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>real sweet (but i wish you were sober) by skyscapes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940485">real sweet (but i wish you were sober)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyscapes/pseuds/skyscapes'>skyscapes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Conan Gray Song, Comfort, Drunk Hinata Shouyou, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Obviously lol, One Shot, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Supportive Kageyama Miwa, TW: Vomiting, tw: alchohol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyscapes/pseuds/skyscapes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> His face shines, flashing lights reflecting off a sheen of sweat. It makes him look like he’s lit up from the inside, like his bones are made of neon and there’s fire in his veins. He looks happy. He looks alive. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama Tobio taking care of a very drunk (and very pretty) Hinata Shouyou, who may or may not be into him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Miwa &amp; Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>real sweet (but i wish you were sober)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(oh god i'll rewrite that awful summary when i feel more awake)</p><p>anyways *banging pots loudly together* I'M BACK<br/>This is probably the quickest I've ever updated. I'm kind of impressed actually. </p><p><b> recommended (mandatory) listening: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hEDBZtmKPmg"> Wish You Were Sober - Conan Gray </a> </b><br/>I was pretty much playing that on repeat while writing and tried to recreate the emotions I felt when listening because this song is so good hnghh</p><p>I can't believe it took me so long to post smth for Kagehina. They're definitely one of my favorite HQ pairings. Anyways! Here it is. </p><p>Shoutout to Ava and Sophie from discord for beta reading!!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is it so damn loud? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tobio probably would have been able to handle it: the musk of cheap booze, the lights flashing out of sync with the movements of the throng of dancers, his toes being stepped on every five seconds by drunk party goers. It would have been fine if he could bury his head into the couch cushions and pretend he was in his own room. If not for all the damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>noise.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Music with unnecessarily loud bass, the shrieks as someone downed more shots than they probably were capable of, the sound of someone violently retching in the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t really help that Hinata was nowhere to be seen either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata had been the one to convince Tobio to come to the party in the first place. It was the first weekend since their third year had started. Tobio wasn’t one to go to parties, which worked out well since he wasn’t usually invited to any, but the entire grade had been invited to this one. Someone’s parents were out of town for a week apparently - what better excuse to get wasted? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never go to parties, Kageyama!” he had said. “It will be fun Kageyama!” he had said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio groans into the couch. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Boke.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he curses. He’d lost track of Hinata (also known as the only reason he’d come in the first place) about an hour into the event. A couple of their classmates Kageyama didn’t know that well had jumped on Hinata ecstatically, before pulling him away to get drinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Kageyama, are you coming?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I… I don’t feel like drinking actually…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay! I’ll be right back!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d gone looking when Hinata hadn’t made good on this promise. He’d found Hinata doing shot races on the kitchen counter besides a pretty girl with almond eyes as a small crowd cheered them on. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It felt a little like someone had reached into his chest and squeezed his heart with ice cold hands. It felt like he was a hallucination, like if he reached out to touch someone, his hand would pass straight through them. It felt like the floor had cracked open, leaving him on an island of his own making. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(It felt like middle school).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama spun on his heel quickly, and ducked his head. His heart pounded and his eyes burned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is fine. This is fine. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know anyone else at the party, not beyond being acquaintances he greeted in the corridor at least. He looks over his shoulder quickly, daring to hope that Hinata had seen him staring through the entryway, that Hinata had decided to follow him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees Hinata with his head thrown back, hollering loudly as everyone around him laughs and follows suit. He is supported by one of his friends, knees already shaking from all the alcohol he’d consumed. Tobio can just make out him saying something along the lines of </span>
  <em>
    <span>one more, let’s do another one </span>
  </em>
  <span>as the friend smiles and starts pouring him another glass of something. The almond-eyed girl was encircled in his arms as she laughed against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say that Tobio </span>
  <em>
    <span>burned</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be inaccurate. Rather, he felt like he was a flame being put out, smouldering embers almost surprised at their sudden demise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he ends up on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio lifts his head up, as if the landscape around him might have suddenly changed during the past twenty minutes. It hasn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh Tobio leans back, his head hanging over the back of the couch when a flash of orange catches his eye. He sits back up and turns around in his seat, eyes darting across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there he is: front and center, ripped jeans, drink in hand. His cup is so full some of the liquid sloshes out of it and drips down his hand. He doesn’t even notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really shouldn’t, given the circumstances, but he looks beautiful. Of course he does, that prick. His face shines, flashing lights reflecting off a sheen of sweat. It makes him look like he’s lit up from the inside, like his bones are made of neon and there’s fire in his veins. He looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio forces himself to turn around slowly. The music pounds and crashes around him, filling his ears. Hinata is beautiful and happy and doesn’t need him. That’s not a surprise, some part of him had always known that. There was no point starting a grudge </span>
  <em>
    <span>now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been about half a year since he’d realized he liked Hinata outside of volleyball, outside of their partnership on the court. Since he’d realized how much he hated the silent walk home alone when Hinata wasn’t there. Since he’d wanted to run his fingers through Hinata’s hair, and across Hinata’s lips and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he thought Hinata felt the same. Hinata, who buried his hands in the pockets of Tobio’s jackets when he was cold (</span>
  <em>
    <span>“You have your own, boke!” “It’s not the same!”</span>
  </em>
  <span>) and knew Kageyama’s favorite flavour of milk and had begged him for weeks to come for this stupid party…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...where he ignores Tobio completely. Of course. Just wishful thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaga- Ka- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kageyamaaaaaa!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio scowls, and doesn’t turn around to face the speaker. Not to be deterred, Hinata lopes his arms around Tobio’s neck from behind, effectively kicking his heartrate up a gear. Hinata giggles and rests his chin on Tobios’s shoulder, his mouth right next to Tobio’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s breath against his face is warm and soft, even if it does reek of booze. Against his will, Tobio feels heat rise to his cheeks, his breathing a little shallower than before. Being around Hinata felt like that. Hinata was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>of everything, Tobio drowned in the other boy’s excess. Something about Hinata always left him feeling like he was gasping for air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you enjoying the party??” Hinata asks, directly into his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Tobio replies, his tone clipped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww…that… that </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucks </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama…” Hinata mumbles, sounding genuinely disappointed. He starts to bury his nose into Tobio’s shoulder, nuzzling the sleeves of his shirt. Tobio freezes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi!” he hisses, trying to shake Hinata off, “What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm tired…” Hinata mumbles into the fabric, “You’re nice, though… smells… smell reaaaal nice…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio ignores the undoubtedly furious flush on his face. Hinata’s slurring his words, and seems to be incapable of keeping his head upright. Tobio frowns, “How much did you have to drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gnnnh…” Hinata answers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too much. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dumbass,” Tobio mutters savagely. “Time for you to go home. Come on.” He pries Hinata’s hands off him and stands up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noooo, don’t go!” Hinata moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere. I’m taking you home. Come on.” Tobio pulls one of Hinata’s arms around his shoulder, and wraps one of his arms behind Hinata’s waist to help keep the other boy on his feet. They make slow progress towards the door, with Hinata leaning heavily on Tobio’s side, barely managing to drag himself along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio casts a worried glance towards Hinata. Dumbass, dumbass, dumbass - didn’t this idiot know when to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Hinata wore a small frown on his face, forehead creasing. They make their way outside when Hinata groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Tobio asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna… be sick…” Hinata replies, his voice sounding hoarse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio cranes his neck, seeking an out of the way spot for Hinata to sit down. Or should they just go to his car instead? No… not if Hinata was about to throw up. He needed to sit down, the fresh air would do him good - wasn’t that what people said?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Tobio drags Hinata over to a corner of the garden that’s not visible from the street, mentally apologizing to the kid who lived in this house. “Get down here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans down to let Hinata collapse onto the grass. Tobio gets down beside him as Hinata leans forward and presses his hands against the ground. He closes his eyes and grimaces, bunching up his shoulders before he vomits. Tobio rubs a hand soothingly across Hinata’s back as he continues to throw up. Tufts of orange hair hang limply in front of his face. Tobio reaches out and tucks them behind Hinata’s ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata groans but it turns into a whimper, his chest rising and falling heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” Tobio asks quietly. Hinata nods. Did he need food? Medicine? How did one take care of drunk friends? Tobio’s mind races even as he soothes Hinata. Would Hinata be okay by morning? Probably not, he’d still have a killer hangover… which meant he’d miss morning practice. But could he make it in the afternoon? What about the day after that? He’d recover by then, wouldn’t he? It would probably kill Hinata to miss two days of practice in a row…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone buzzes in his pocket. Tobio checks it quickly, relieved when he sees who it's from. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miwa: </b>
  <span>are you still at the party?? what time will you be home?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>Yeah. My friend drank too much and started throwing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miwa: </b>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>What do I do?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miwa</b>
  <span>: probably give him some water. try to get him to eat a little too, but don’t force him. ask someone to take him home if it's really bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>Okay. I promised I’m taking him home anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miwa: </b>
  <span>oh its hinata???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miwa: </b>
  <span>ok. dont freak out about it.just get him home safely </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>Thank you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miwa: </b>
  <span>are you doing okay though?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio shoves his phone into his pocket. It would be better if he acted quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he says, “I’m going to get you some water. Be right back.” Hinata nods weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he comes back, Hinata’s leaning against the garden wall with his eyes closed. He opens them when he hears Tobio approaching, and gives him a hazy smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio offers him the water. “Drink a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata manages a few shaky sips before he sets the bottle down. “Sorry.” he mumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Tobio replies, rolling his eyes, “You dumbass, drinking so much…” He trails off. Perhaps now wasn’t the best time to throw around insults. To his surprise, Hinata manages to choke out a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… think I should go home now…” Hinata says after a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little. Still kinda…” He motions around his head vaguely. “And tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio pulls Hinata to his feet and half-drags him to his car. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Technically </span>
  </em>
  <span>only his sister Miwa was allowed to drive, even though Tobio had got his license, but his parents were visiting relatives that weekend so they would be none the wiser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helps Hinata into the passenger seat before getting in himself. By the time he turns the key in the ignition, Hinata’s head is already drooping against the window. Tobio turns down the radio so as not to disturb the sleeping boy beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio knows that taking your very drunk friend home after he had consumed too much alcohol didn’t count as ‘good’ circumstances by any means, let alone romantic. Still, he found himself enjoying the drive home. Hinata, who was constantly a blur of motion, lying still beside him, backdropped by night sky and silent streets, the soft hum of the engine and the sound of tires scraping asphalt the only sounds around. As they drive over the mountain pass, Tobio’s eyes periodically flick to Hinata. He’d curled up on the seat, resting his forehead against the window which fogs a little with his breath. It was a soft scene. Intimate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he pulls up in front of Hinata’s house, the lights are already turned off. Tobio hops out of his seat and opens the passenger door to help Hinata down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake up,” he says, shaking Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata groans slightly but his eyes remain stubbornly closed. Kageyama shakes him harder. “Boke!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Hinata squints and opens his eyes, blinking sleepily up at Kageyama. He smiles sweetly up at Tobio, who drops his gaze to the pavement instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… come on out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio offers his arm to help Hinata get out, but Hinata instead opts to throw his arms around Tobio’s neck. He giggles softly as he gets down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so nice Yamayama…” he mumbles, twining his arms tighter around Tobio. “When you wanna be… you’re real sweet...” Hinata leans into him, and kisses his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Objectively, it’s a terrible kiss. Hinata’s still slightly drunk and very sleepy. It feels wet and sloppy and a little gross if he’s being honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it makes all the difference that it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hinata </span>
  </em>
  <span>who’s kissing him terribly. Hinata, a supernova of a boy with the sun in his eyes. Hinata, his first ever real friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata, who is currently drunk and can barely stand up straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Hinata had kissed him at any other time, Tobio would have probably yelled at him (before kissing him back, and probably after the fact, as well). But not now. Now, instead of rage, all he feels is the same blown out flame of emotion there isn’t a word for. It’s chilly; the wind stings his face and Hinata shivers, moving closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go inside.” Tobio states, his voice blank. Burnt out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata fishes his keys out of his pocket and hands them to Tobio, who unlocks the front door. It seems that the rest of Hinata’s family is asleep. Tobio stands in the entryway awkwardly, wondering where Hinata’s room is. Hinata nudges him with his chin and he sees the living room in the direction Hinata’s pointing to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lays Hinata down on the couch, and finds a stack of blankets stored conveniently on a shelf. Tobio sighs a breath of relief. Hinata is home. Hinata is safe. That’s all that matters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts to make his way to leave when Hinata grabs his hand. “Stay,” he whispers into the darkness, fingers lacing in between Tobio’s. “Stay over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t real, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he reminds himself. Tobio shakes his head and pulls his hand out of Hinata’s grip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s half drunk, he doesn’t mean it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I- “ he begins, as Hinata looks at him with wide, hurt eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tobio turns on his heel and walks out. He barely remembers the drive home. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio shuts the door behind him with a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He leans his head back on the wood, sinking slowly onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tobio? Is that you?” Footsteps approach him, and Miwa appears in front of him, eyes wide with worry. At the sight of her, Tobio forces a hand over his mouth in a futile attempt to stifle the noise of him choking on his breath. His vision blurs as his eyes brim with tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Miwa sits down next to him, putting her arm around his shoulders. “It’s him, isn’t it?” she asks quietly. Tobio nods, hand still obscuring his face but not the sound of his sobs. Miwa pulls him closer, holding him as Tobio fights for the oxygen Hinata steals even when he’s not around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would have stayed and held Hinata until they woke up in a tangle of limbs the next morning. He would have called Hinata a dumbass before kissing him because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>dumbass. He would have, if only…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish you were sober.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(I am so sorry. Just do what I did and tell yourself that three months later Hinata confesses and Kags does indeed call him a dumbass before kissing him👀) </p><p>Catch me on tumblr <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexfinallywrites"> @alexfinallywrites </a> </p><p>Comments/ kudos are really appreciated! Thank you for reading! xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>